


Well then...

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HOMRA - Freeform, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurou was not expecting heavy metal to come blazing out of Shirou's phone.</p>
<p>Prompt obtained from a post on tumblr called Imagine Your Otp #56.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well then...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so just be warned. It was fun writing though, and getting to write a different pairing than MikaYuu. Ah, to be able to sleep. Enjoy.

Kurou reached for the remote, bored with what he had previously accepted as the only thing interesting enough. Oddly enough, he'd settled for a really weird American cartoon, SpongeBob SquarePants. That was normally something his boyfriend, Shiro, would watch. And that was the reason he'd been watching it. It reminded him of the white-haired bubbly boy.

His phone rang, startling him for a second. After quickly returning the channel to the cartoon, Kurou reached for his phone, hastily answering it once he saw it was Kusanagi. Shiro had said he would go over there after leaving Kurou's place that afternoon. 

"Hello?" Kurou greeted, eyes wandering over to his window. He made a note that it looked like it was going to rain. 

"Kuro!" An overenthusiastic voice responded. "It's me Shiro! I'm using Kusanagi-san's phone because I think I left mine at yours." Shiro explained, causing Kurou to smile. His forgetful boyfriend often left something there. 

"Do you need me to get it to you?" Kurou asked, since Shiro had gone there to work. He could just see Shiro's warm grateful smile.

"Yes, please! You're the greatest!" He praised. "Ah, but before you do, I'll call my phone so you can find it, since I'm not sure where I left it." 

"Alright, Shiro. I'll be waiting." Kurou accepted, smiling at the whole exchange. 

Shiro responded by saying, "See you in a few!"

Not a minute later, Kurou heard the tinkling noises that were Shiro's ringtone. He found the phone seconds later, on his kitchen counter. 

Kurou padded back into his living room, picking up the remote and shutting off the TV, he grabbed his keys, phone and shoes before moving to door. He stopped as an idea struck him. 

He didn't really know Shiro's taste in music, so what better way to learn than the most recently played song? He smiled to himself as he carefully set his stuff back onto the table, and opened Shiro's phone to his lockscreen. He hit the home button twice, revealing a German name he didn't know. He pressed play, and almost dropped the phone at the noises that came out of it.

Kurou was not expecting screaming and angst to come out of his phone.

Later, as he handed his boyfriend his cellphone, he asked Shiro about it. Shiro answered with,

"Don't think I don't remember how you said you liked Taylor Swift, mister."

"Wait, what?!" Yata yelled, and Kurou hid his head in his hands as a blush lit his features. "Kurou likes Taylor Swift! Holy shit, man, now I know why Shiro calls you his wife!" He yelled. Kurou sighed. 

"Just kill me now!" He muttered, embarrassed that Yata had heard that. Shiro smirked up at him.

"Nooo!" Shiro exclaimed, hands splayed protectively around Kurou. "They can't kill you! I still have to make it official!" 

Kurou made a choking noise as he looked up in surprise. Shiro was still smirking. 

"Can you repeat that?" Kurou asked in fake denial. Shiro's smirk turned conniving. 

"Nope!" He laughed. "You heard me!"

"Did not." Kurou protested.

"You so did." Shiro laughed, before leaning up to plant a kiss on Kurou's cheek. "Stay until I get off?" 

"Alright." Kurou agreed, since he didn't have anywhere to be. 

"You better buy something!" Kusanagi nagged from the behind the bar. "Can't have no freeloaders. Not even you, Mr.Black Dog."

"Yeah, yeah." Kurou responded, smiling at the man. Anna laughed from her position at the bar. 

Then a thought struck him. What if Anna secretly listened to rap? He shook the thought off. He did not need anymore surprises today.


End file.
